


Can't sleep

by MadFreakChloe



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadFreakChloe/pseuds/MadFreakChloe
Summary: This is based on a prompt where a character cannot sleep, thought it'd be the perfect time to use Remy.This is also just an excuse to have protective cute Remy and Remus
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Can't sleep

Remus laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He’d been in the same position for almost an hour now, just looking at the dark roof letting his mind wander and hoping he would eventually fall asleep. Unfortunately he was having no luck and his thoughts were starting to become too much, so he had to move. But where too? He couldn’t go to Deceit. As much as the other cared for him, he needed his sleep more than most and Remus didn’t want to disturb him. He could go to Patton, after all the light sides accepted them now, but he still wasn’t sure he could be so vulnerable around the father side after all this time. What about Logan? No the Logical side would simply tell him to shut his eyes and rest or some other logically tactic that never seemed to work. He would go to his brother but they still weren’t on the best terms, even if they would protect each other from anything, still he didn’t feel up to facing him tonight. And his relationship with Vigil was even worse, he’s sure if he turned up there he’d send the other into a panic attack. So was there anyone left? Think Think. Ah Ha! There was one side that was always alright with Remus dropping in, never disturbed by his thoughts and never too tired to let him stay. 

So with new resolve he stood up and sunk out, appearing again inside of a peaceful room. It was always great coming to sleeps room. Everytime it looked different depending on the time of day, whether Thomas had been dreaming or how creative the side was feeling. Today was no exception. Today the room looked peaceful with its pastel colours and soft fluffy rug. People often forget Remy is also a side, a side with his own additions to his room, so no matter the state it's in he always has a few items: a coffee machine and a load of teddies (mainly gifted to him by Picani but gladly accepted) usually covering the bed, after all it was more for decoration, the side of sleep rarely actually got any. Remus loved this room, it always made him feel calm and relaxed, especially when his insomnia hit. 

“Heya girl back so soon?” Remy greeted warmly from his seat on the chair as he looked up from his phone.

“Hi thought I’d come visit ya.” Remus smiled, he truly did enjoy visiting this side, but he couldn’t help the yawn that tried to break out. Remy laughed.

“Yeah sure you did. Couldn’t sleep again?” The question was not accusatory at all and Remy knew it was true but wanted to use this to offer an ear to his friend.

“No too busy thinking of butts. Think you could use some of your magic?” They both knew what was hidden in that line, Remus’ thoughts often got too much for him to push down, but Remy knew he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Sure thing babe. Come lay down.” The teddies were promptly moved, all but a small octopus Remus enjoyed playing, and Remy sat down under the covers before Remus moved over and rested his head on the other's lap. Remy always felt a protectiveness over Remus, maybe that was due to the side being around longer or from seeing him so vulnerable, so whenever they were in this situation Remy would get especially motherly, wrapping the blankets around the smaller side, and running his hand through his hair.  
Remus quickly relaxed, shutting his eyes and sinking into the bed, waiting for Remy’s powers to take control slowly. 

As he was almost asleep he whispered “Thanks mum.” Before he started gently snoring. If every questioned Remy would deny shedding a tear at that.

And the next morning if Remus came down late in the same clothes as yesterday, with a more relaxed smile and looking fully rested no one questioned it. And when Remy would every so often run his hands through Remus’ hair or wipe his face just like a protective mother the other may have given confused looks but never said a word to the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed thanks for reaching. I want to start writing more short stories since I have been struggling with the long ones so I'm starting a series of them, all set in the same world, most likely going to be with the other stories as well so if you have any ideas for a story I'd love to hear it. If not thanks for reading have a great day :)


End file.
